Lost and Found
by Prue2146
Summary: 'I lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn't wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i'll have to get your number - at least your hella cute" Modern setting. Astrid's little brother wonders off in the store and a handsome stranger helps him. Will be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I contemplated the types of cake mix on the shelf, I guess a run of the mill yellow cake would suit him…. No, too generic…. Devils food, Angels food, red velvet, chocolate? Why are kids so frickin picky? My little brothers birthday was tomorrow and with my parents working it was up to me to pick a cake for him. Originally I thought " just get chocolate" but Aiden insisted he come a long before I pick the ' wrong one' and 'ruin' his dragon themed birthday cake. Stubborn. But I loved him so here I am, standing in the island for the past ten minutes asking his opinion on every cake.

" Aiden, what about blue velvet? You like blue." I still scanned the shelf for any cake box left unturned but paused when there was no response. " Aiden, are you giving me the silent treatment?" I turned around

" aide-" he was even in the isle.

My heart hit my stomach, " Aiden?" I called in a shakily uneven tone, trying not to panic that my 4 year old brother wasn't in the isle next me.

" dammit!" I whisper shouted under my breathe. Putting the cake box somewhere on the shelf and rushed to the end of the isle,

" Aiden?!" I called with no response, how long has he been gone? How in thors name did I not notice his absence? I jogged past isle after isle looking in without any luck, I swear I would cut someone down with an axe if anyone touches a hair on his little head. I was just an isle away from produce when I heard, a small cry, a whimper .

I swung around at ankle breaking speed towards it but stopped short when I saw Aiden standing, back towards me in his blue and green stripes shirt with his light up dragon sneakers, he was rubbing his eye and talking to a man crouched down in front of him. I heard their exchange

" hey bud, it's ok." The young man tilted his head to catch Aidens wondering eyes. " we'll find your sister, I promise."

" yeah?" My brother sniffed, the young man nods, auburn hair falling into his face. Aiden , against every single 'stranger danger' lesson my mom had ever given him, actually let himself be picked up by the young man and that is when I stepped in.

" excuse you." I said loudly with menacing assertion, the young man stood with Aiden in his right arm, his head in his shoulder sobbing. He had stunning green eyes, the kind that make you stop and contemplate whether they are real or enhanced with colored contact lenses. His face was soft and peaceful and kind, making me lose a bit of my hard demeanor by catching me off guard. He wore tighter dark washed jeans , a green shirt with a woolen brown cardigan rolled up below his elbows, a leather messenger bag was across his chest and hit his thigh. O n the arm that held my brother was a leather bracelet with a metal plate, something had been engraved on it. But my attention was torn from his physical appearance when he spoke, his voice was a bit higher than I would ha e expected it to be but had a gravelly under town.

" hi, um.." He gave me the once over, I assume Aiden told him what I looked like " Astrid?" I put a hand on my hip, placing my weight on it , still wary of him. At the mention of my name Aidens head picked up and looked at the man holding him , who gave him a gentle smile and wink.

"Yes" I was in front of him in 3 strides.

" Astrid-" Aiden turned to me as my hand went to his back and the other on his head.

" He got lost and I saw him crying by the apples so-"

" I only went a little far and you weren't there." Aiden interrupted, directing it to me.

" you can't do that. you scared me, something bad could have happened to you." I looked up at the green eyes young man, something about him was mesmerizing, he was so simple but underneath, the way he looked back at me, was so innocent, so trusting.

He loosened his arm to hand Aiden back to me. I kissed my brothers forehead and hugged him, my heart still a bit busy in my chest. It was quiet for a few moments as I hugged him before looking at the young man. He must have been around my age, if not exactly.

" Astrid" I extended my hand that was slightly covered by the long sleeve of my red sweater, I hated how my voice softened towards him. His lips turned up into a closed smile, a little crooked, pulling more to his right.

" Hiccup" he shook my hand, his twice the size of my own. " hiccup-" I repeated back questioningly in a hushed whisper, I didn't mean to say it out loud it was just a peculiar name.

" yeah, I'd rather be called that than my middle name."

" which is-?"

" Horrendous…" He made a face of defeat, pressing his lips together in a line, making his cheeks puff out a bit. Man, he looked like a kid for a second. I scoffed a laugh.

" I know right? That would be awful" he commented on my laugh by chuckling and moving his shoulders and hands while he did so, a distinct behavior I don't think I've ever seen before. I wonder if he knows he does this?

" no,," I laughed a bit " no, I didn't mean it like that , it's just ' Horrendous' doesn't suit you. Like at all." Rolling my eyes for affect as I alluded to his rather pleasant disposition. Hiccups cheeks reddened in a boyish blush.

" thanks" I pulled my braid away from Aidens face

" what do you say?" I looked down at him, his eyes and nose still red. Aiden picked up his head and turned towards Hiccup

" thank you" his tiny voice echoed, usually he was louder, more rambunctious but I guess being scared really took it out of him.

" hey, no problem" Hiccup stepped a bit closer to talk to Aiden " just stay close to your sister from now on,okay? She's 'll be sad if she loses you and if you lose her." Hiccup pat his back, glancing back up to me. Aiden nodded.

" She's not nice All The time though" I looked down at him " sometimes she won't let me in her room," he looked back from me to hiccup " even if I'm bored!" Hiccup went along with Aiden,

" even when you're bored!? Thats terrible!" His eyes flashed to meet mine and back to the little boy in my arms. I smiled slightly, biting down hard on my lower lip. " why would she do that?"

" because she is busy with her birds, they don't like me, Astrid says I'm too loud around them so she won't let me in." Tattling. Really Aiden. Really. If you don't like me so much I'll hand you back to Hiccup. Don't think I won't..

Hiccup scratched his chin as if thinking, I could see his bracelet now, the name plate said " Toothless", the name of his dog perhaps?

" maybe she just needs to hang out with them alone, animals like being talked to without extra noise you know." He said, watching Aiden, who only nodded. I felt a flutter in my stomach, the tough side of my brain told me to leave in blatant defeat but the other side wanted to stay.

" Aiden we should probably go."

" but we need the cake!" He looked at me, his declaration could have been the most important thing in the world. he turned towards Hiccup " it's my birthday tomorrow. "

" well happy birthday, how old will you be?"

" five"

" five, " Hiccups eyebrows raised "you're practically a man. We'll have to start addressing you as 'sir' soon ." This made Aiden laugh.

" Astrid" Aiden quickly turned to me " can Hiccup come to my party?"

Now, I'm just 20 so I don't know the proper answer to this, is that acceptable? I mean, Hiccup is a decent guy after all, from this anyway. And I do like him… I mean, Aiden likes him…. Fuck it- he's hella cute and yeah I would like to see all that covered in frosting like a cinnamon bun…woooooh hold on there Astrid , just get his number, chill..I looked at Hiccup.

" um.. Yeah if that's ok with Hiccup." I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

" oh, I don't know-" he meant to sound like he was saying ' i don't want to intrude'

" just give me ur number" I interjected sounding a bit commanding as the words flew out as they usually did. He looked at me, something intense in his eyes as my face pales and then went red " I mean, so I can text you ".. Great Astrid… You're great, did you get an A+ in self control or what? Fuck. This is so not you, you don't feel like mush around a cute, sweet, funny…. Handsome… Ah- just a guy you just me at the store. FOR THE LOVE OF THOR, YOU LOST YOUR BROTHER. Priorities woman.

Hiccup fumbled for a pen and paper in his messenger bag but settled for the inside of his forearm. " I'll um- I'll text you" he looked back at me " if that's ok? I can't find paper and my dog buried my phone somewhere in the dog park…"

Exactly.

" sure but you have to give me yours " I said a little too happy

" yayyy" Aidens voice went high. I gave Hiccup my number and he went to hand me the pen but I just outstretched my other arm. I heard him take a shaky breath, unsure what I meant but realized my other arm was occupied. Instead he begins to push my sleeve back so gently it was as though I was fragile which I was not at all, and scrawled his number down along the inside of my arm.

" so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said smiling , as his hand didn't quite leave my hand

I swear my heart stopped when he drew my hand up pressing his lips to the back of my hand. " as milady commands." I laughed, Hiccup let go.

" if Aiden is addressed as 'sir' you are 'milady'", he did this funny stupid curtsy thing and looked back at me. My eyes were locked with his, the brilliant green, soft and sweet and-  
" are you gonna kiss?!" Aiden practically screamed in my ear. Our faces were more red than the tomatoes next to us.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart felt like it was trying to kill me by pounding in my chest. God, was I sweating? Seriously? I have lost all control while texting this guy. The first text arrived around 6, three hours after meeting in that produce section of the supermarket. Small talk was like dragging dead weight through a mud pit sliding down a hill.

'Keep your head you ninny.' I told myself. I had given him the time and address of my house for the party the following my day. Just to clarify, it was a party for my little brothers 5th birthday. Earlier Aiden had wandered away as I scoured the shelves for the perfect cake mix and this hot piece of ass found him crying by the apples. Within a few seconds they were best friends and now he is coming to the party- Hiccup. What was it I called him before? Something with frosting I think. Anyway, it was all prepared under perfectly innocent pretenses, but something was there. I just remembered his eyes and wanted to see them again-his gap toothed smile, and that funny way he moved his shoulders. My phone buzzed and I was glued.

 **'** ** _All good. What does he want for his birthday?'_** Hiccup sent. I thought for a second.

 **'** ** _Well, he likes dragons.'_** Nice and specific, Astrid. I rolled my eyes. That thought bubble popped up as he was typing.

 **'** ** _I think I got it.'_** He send back with a declarative period marking the end of his statement. That was quick, and it peaked my curiosity.

 **'** ** _What is it?'_** _I sent back, getting up off of my bed and over to the bird cage where my parrot squawked to get out. I kept my eyes on the screen as I unlatched the door and helped the blue and yellow bird out._

 ** _'Can't say, you'll see it tomorrow.'_** He send with a wink emoji and I smiled to myself. 'Oh there's something I wanna see tomorrow… Astrid. Honestly.' I balanced my bird on the crook of a bent elbow and my phone in both hands in a weird hunched back position. Stormfly chittered at my phone, turning her head inquisitively to see without her blind spot. I started typing as she pulled a piece of my hair in her beak.

"Hey-" I pulled my head in the other direction to get it out of her mouth. Such a pesky little bird. Stormfly squawked again and looked into my eye for some reaction, chittering as she did so like this was a two sided conversation.

' ** _Tomorrow at 2, come through the back gate. I'll see you then.'_**

 ** _'See you then, milady.'_**

My cheeks went red again for the hundredth time that day. -

The backyard was covering in streamers and balloons of all different colors. The plastic table clothes, napkins, and plates had the same dragon prints on them. Even his cake had toy dragons atop it. I had went with the blue velvet after all. Aiden was running around with his friends from school and my parents were tending to the guests. I kept checking my watch every few minutes. It was 2:30, why was he late? Aiden had asked me in passing 4 times and I didn't want to overdo it and text Hiccup more than twice.

"Astrid dear, could you go get more plastic forks please?" Mom asked me, gently placing a hand on my upper arm. She looked a little frazzled and kept an eye on my brother, my dad, and all of the guests. I huffed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail at the top of my head and walked back inside to retrieve some more forks from the bag on the counter top. The kitchen window faced right back into the backyard and I heard my brother yell. There, running into the yard, was a big black dog with funny wings harnessed on it. 'What?' I thought, hopping out the door to the back patio.

I watched Aiden run towards the dog without hesitation, the dark black lab had long hair and his tail swayed happily to be surrounded by the kids. I paused, forks in hand.

'What the shit is this?' I dropped the forks into the cup on the table and had to squint to get a better look at the dog. My back was turned towards the fences gate and I heard it open but only paid mind to it in my sensory memory.

"Ehem." Someone behind me cleared their throats and I jumped a little at the suddenness. I turned on the balls of my feet to face him. "You think he likes the dragon?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, his hands were in his pockets and he was closer to me than I had expected.

"That's your dog?" I looked back for a second, Hiccup raised his wrist and pointed to the leather bracelet on his right arm. That was his dogs' name.

"Toothless. Sorry we are late, trying to get that harness on him was near impossible. I broke an end-table trying to catch him." I threw my head back, laughing whole-heartedly. I was glad he came. Once I stopped laughing I just forgot to say anything and glazed over him. He had brown pants on, a deep red sweater and I could just see his belt. His sleeves were pushed up his forearms and out of the way,

'One of my weaknesses, the sexy sweater thing. You know what else I want to pull away? Freya, Astrid, slow your roll…. But he is human catnip.'

I forced a tight smile to conceal the inner conversation in my head. He looked me over as well with an amused look on his face, gods, what was he thinking? This is why I stayed up till 3 in the morning on a skype session with Ruff. Baking a cake and picking out an outfit. I had these deep purple tights on with a plain brown skirt pleated skirt, a sky blue top and my red sweater, all tied together with boots darker than my skirt with red laces. My hair was pulled to the side in a braid, it was too much work to help at the party with it down.

"How did you get that? Did you buy it or something? I was worried you weren't going to make it." I said, pushing my bangs out of my face. Hiccups eyes were too intense and nervously I flickered between his eyes and his lips.

"I actually made it for Halloween, you know, Dragons and Vikings go hand in hand. File the complaint with Toothless, he knows I'm clumsy and believe me, he exposed the weakness." I turned his left arm up to reveal a bruise and lifted to the side his shirt to reveal a gigantic yellowing one on his side.

'So him in the hate, huh? Only the hat…girl, are you drooling? Hot damn I could stand to leave a bruise there… with my teeth.'

I realized my eyes lingered even after he put his sweater back down and I coughed to cover up my own perverted thought. 'Pervert much, Astrid? You raging hoe-bag.' I chided myself. Hiccup looked perplexed but none the less, probably sensing the awkward I was releasing into the atmosphere he pat my back.

"I'm fine, sorry. Yeah." His hand lingered on my shoulder right next to my braid. "It's uh- nice to see you again, Hiccup." I followed with a nod.

"Nice to see you again too, milady." He kissed the back of my hand and ran his thumb over the ring on my ring finger. Stormfly's name was engraved on it in small script.

'So if you kissed him like right now? Yeah, I would shut up.- AhHHHH calm the crap down.'

My hand turned around to grasp his wrist. He had a gravitational pull and I was lost in his grip. Hiccup, being the gentleman he was, let me pull him closer. The voice of reason was silent. 'Yaaaassss' was actually all that rang through my head…. That and some crap that wasn't really all that pg. Hiccups eyes didn't break away from mine even as his mouth was inches from mine. He pushed his lips onto mine and my head was in a daze. I barely knew him, but there was something about him, something I wanted more than anything.

"AHHHH" Aiden yelled as he flew by on the back of Toothless, trying to hold onto the gigantic dog. "DON'T KISS MY SISTERRRR" He bopped up and down on the unsteady dog but still found time to embarrass me. I stumbled away from him Hiccup the same way I would had I just thrown back a few beers. Sloppy, red faced and ready to die as the whole party turned their faces to look at us. Hiccup tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"So… should I meet your parents or just run?" HE puffed out his cheeks and I laughed, covering my mouth.

"Stay. We need a Viking to man the fort." I winked and turned around, helping Aiden off of the 'dragon'. It was admittedly impressive how discreetly he kept his hand rounded over my backside the entire time he spoke to my parents. I definitely found something worth keeping, all thanks to my adventurous little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

So… here it is... Chapter 3… It took 5 drinks , 12weeks of school, and 2 sober- also fan girl friends to convince me to write this. "THE PEOPLE WANT WHAT THEY WANT!"- Rae ( my friend) I sincerely apologize for the wait and I strayed so far from doing the things that made me happy. It took getting to my lowest point to make the greatest change within myself ( thank you Legend of Korra). I hope to upload at the VERY LEAST once a month. I am trying to fix a lot of things in my life that I let slip. Anyway-

This chapter takes place the night of the party. It is heavily influenced by the parties my parents host at my house during the warm months.

Enjoy , and please leave only constructive criticism.

Love,

Prue

The frivolous festivities had watched children leave under their parents' wing once late afternoon rolled around to be replaced by the alcohol induced 80's style dance party for the adults. I had my fair share of drinks to make the night turn on its side…. or more like that weird hallway scene from Inception.. yea.. that. The loud music made lights that covered the backyard along the fence and deck seem like they were flickering along to the faster paced beat of disco. By mid night Aiden was passed out asleep on the kitchen floor with Toothless.

'he's fine.' I told myself wile stepping around him looking for whine bottle opener. From across the counter Hiccup leaned back against the kitchen table- intense eyes watching my drunken buffoonery. When I found it I turned around from the sink, where it had been tossed into, and Hiccup was putting a pillow from the sofa under Aiden's head.

" Thanks, you're the bomb." I snorted with a laugh and then literally hit my palm to my forehead.

 ** _'_** ** _The bomb, Astrid? THE BOMB? nice myspace account you just created somewhere out in the vaccum of space. A fairy just died.'_**

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at me with a sincere grin and I looked back, my left eyebrow raising high. He laughed with a nod, I saw the alcohol in his system for a split second in his eyes.

His hand extended to help me maneuver over my brother and Toothless, I nearly dripped backwards and immediately Horrendous had me pulled in to him- left arm wrapped securely around my waist, hand pressed firmly on my stomach with my right hand still in his.

Trying to be suave he held himself like Batman would had he just saved Cat Woman, too bad I knew he was a klutz just as I was.

I let my hand free to kinda push his face away.

"WINE" I half skipped out of the kitchen to retrieve the bottle in the cooler outsider.

1:30 am* -

" Mom, Horrendous is leaving…. MOM MA MOM MOM MA MA MA"

The Uber was outside and my mom and dad were competing for another win at beer pong.. the game I ( regretfully) showed them.

"Thanks for coming, dear. Hopefully we see you again." She said while tossing a ping pong ball into the last red solo cup.

I pat Horrendous' chest, " C'mon"

As we walked through the house he whistled for Toothless, who promptly got up and trotted over.

" You have everything right?" I asked, kinda stumbling into the furniture.

" uhhh… yes" he looked around for his backpack which was on a kitchen chair.

 ** _'_** ** _NOOO DON"T LEAVEEEE'_** my inner monologue screamed.

" You should… stay?" I said as he opened the front door. " You can then just take your car in the morning.."

" hmm.. I don't think that's a good idea."

" If you don't think then- I mean you don't have to- yea." I stammered.

 ** _'_** ** _Kiss his face. YEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE ROOM MOVESSSS' dammit._**

I open my mouth and quickly step forward to catch my balance.

"stay? but if it makes you feel uncomfortable I totally understand." I went to playfully punch his arm, but my shit-ass motor skills failed me and just skimmed his sleeve.

He smiled, I could see the faint glassiness to his eyes, wine works in mysterious ways.

" I don't want to take advantage, Astrid." the Uber honked.

" You 100% are not, now get your booty back in the doorway." I held a weak stern voice, but cracked and giggled.

I could hear the Uber skid and drive away- on its own volition, as it does, my left eyebrow quirked.

Ren ran a hand through his hair and shook it out a bit with a laugh and sigh. There was a dead air pause, the two of us hung there in it for a moment- two moments- three-

Ren stepped back in, letting the door close, he lightly grabbed my hip and pulled me to him for a crashing kiss. One that made me focus, pushed the wine away or maybe just intensified everything. The alcohol warmed by stomach and made my face red as equally, or so it felt, warm hand held my hips. I was not one for feeling another tongue in my mouth, but Ren ran the tip of his across my blossom bottom lip and across the tip of my own tongue. The kiss was not heavy, it was playful and light. I liked it much more than feeling like there was a time pressure.

*My brain at that moment*:

 **'** **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'**

I broke away and ran my fingers just along the inside of the rim of his pants.

"Upstairs- go go go!" I clumsily led him to the lofted third floor where my room was on its own.

Ren carried me the rest of the last 10 steps to the loft-

"Them arms tho" I said like fool when he put me down.

" Thanks babe" I pushed some hair out of his face and he bent down to allow me to kiss his forehead.

From up here, we could still hear the music blaring. What a good night it will be-


End file.
